sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Vampire IV
|director = Ricky Lau |producer = Sammo Hung Jessica Chan |screenplay = Lo Wing-keung |story = Ricky Lau Lo Wing-Keung Shut Mei-yee Sam Chi-Leung |starring = Anthony Chan Wu Ma Chin Kar-lok Loletta Lee |music = Stephen Shing |cinematography = Abdul M. Rumjahn Tom Lau Bill Wong |editing = Peter Cheung Keung Chuen-tak |studio = Bo Ho Films Co., Ltd. Paragon Films Ltd. |distributor = Golden Harvest |released = |runtime = 96 minutes |country = Hong Kong |language = Cantonese |budget = |gross = HK$14,038,901 }} Mr. Vampire IV, also known as Mr. Vampire Saga Four, is a 1988 Hong Kong comedy horror film directed by Ricky Lau and produced by Sammo Hung and Jessica Chan. The film is the fourth of a series of five films directed by Ricky Lau in the Mr. Vampire franchise. Mr. Vampire and its sequels were released as part of the jiangshi cinematic boom in Hong Kong during the 1980s. The Chinese title of the film literally translates to Uncle Vampire. Plot In the rural countryside, a bespectacled Taoist priest called Four-eyed Taoist is always at odds with his neighbour, a Buddhist monk called Master Yat-yau. Their respective students, Kar-lok and Ching-ching, are friendly towards each other. The Taoist and Buddhist play pranks on each other. One day, a convoy of soldiers escorting a coffin passes by their houses. Inside the convoy is Four-eyed's junior, Taoist Crane, and Crane's four disciples, as well as a young prince and his bodyguards. Four-eyed and Yat-yau learn from Crane that there is a jiangshi (Chinese "hopping" vampire) in the coffin, and the convoy is on its way to the capital to let the emperor inspect the jiangshi. During a thunderstorm that night, rainwater washes away the magical charms on the coffin and the vampire breaks out, becoming more powerful after being struck by a bolt of lightning. The vampire starts attacking everyone in the convoy and infecting them with the "vampire virus", causing them to transform into vampires as well after a short time. Taoist Crane remains behind to hold off the vampire while the prince and his attendant flee towards the houses. At this critical moment, Four-eyed and Yat-yau both decide to put aside their differences and focus on destroying the vampires. Cast *Anthony Chan as Four-eyed Taoist (四目道長), a Taoist priest *Wu Ma as Master Yat-yau (一休大師), a Buddhist monk *Chin Kar-lok as Kar-lok (家樂), Four-eyed's student *Loletta Lee as JīngJīng (菁菁), Yat-yau's student *Yuen Wah as Attendant Wu (烏侍長), the prince's feminine personal attendant *Pauline Wong as the Vixen Spirit, a demoness who tries to seduce Four-eyed *Chung Fat as Taoist Crane (千鶴道長), Four-eyed's junior *Hoh Kin-wai as the 71st Prince *Cheung Wing-cheung as the Vampire *Chun Kwai-bo as one of the prince's guards *Chu Tau as one of the prince's guards *Pang Yun-cheung as one of the prince's guards *Ka Lee as one of Taoist Crane's students *Chow Gam-kong as one of Taoist Crane's students *Kwan Yung as one of Taoist Crane's students *Lung Ying as a soldier Home media VHS Laserdisc VCD DVD References External links * * * [http://www.hkcinemagic.com/en/movie.asp?id=924 Mr. Vampire IV] at Hong Kong Cinemagic Category:1980s comedy horror films Category:1988 films Category:Jiangshi films Category:Hong Kong films Category:Hong Kong horror films Category:Mr. Vampire Category:Golden Harvest films Category:Martial arts horror films Category:Vampires in film